Finley Aran Rye
Finley is a fictional character in ReBurst: The Aftermath roleplay. He is an eternal Burst Warrior, but yet still quite a sweet little boy. Finley belongs to Miniman03, and he would probably cry if you tried to steal him :( Appearance A seven year old of normal stature. He wears a brown t-shirt with long, white sleeves going from underneath to just below his wrist, onto the back of his hand. The edges of the four (4) (t-shirt sleeves included) sleeves and the bottom of his shirt are all sort of spiky, as a Zigzagoon's fur is. Around Finley's neck is a Green Scarf item, the long end of which runs down his back. No, this scarf doesn't have a spiky edge. His pants are a pattern of brown, white, brown, each layer overlapping the other. These layers also have the spiky edges. And, of course, his shoes are Zigzagoon brown as well, but these are more of shapeless furry blobs. From just below his waist sprouts a Zigzagoon's tail, brown and white, the edges of each color piece spiky as well. Finley has brown eyes, similar to the color of a Zigzagoon's coat, and his (spiky at the edges and Zigzagoon brown) hair has two ear-like tufts around where a Zigzagoon's ears would be. The hair itself reaches down to around the base of his neck, and is thick enough to conceal his ears entirely. However, his hair is generally covered by a colorful knit hat that he'd received from Kasai Yurishonaki. Personality He's a rather typical seven(7)-year-old child; playful, kindhearted, and innocent, but very easily manipulated. Very easily. Of course, as a small child, he can be quite impulsive, and can be difficult to deal with if he's feeling in a difficult mood. Finley takes offense over very little, such as a mention of mismatched socks, and will begin pouting and not responding to any stimuli while angry. However, he will get over this sort of mood fairly quickly, especially if presented with a fun distraction. Other Pokemon Two Zigzagoons: Zigzagoon A standard Zigzagoon with a Blue Scarf item wrapped around its neck, the long end hanging off its right side. Goonzazig A second standard Zigzagoon, nicknamed by Finley, with a Red Scarf item wrapped around its neck, the long end of which hanging off its left side. Abilities All around minorly increased stats due to his being a half-human-half-Zigzagoon, the main increase being speed. He and his Zigzagoons can work together to overcome several varieties of obstacles that any one of them couldn't do alone (of course). A pretty dang good fighting strategy... for about a minute. Then it sort of detoriates, but Zigzagoon and Goonzazig are pretty good working with just each other. Zigzagoon has the Pickup ability. Goonzazig has the ability Gluttony, and Finley has the ability Quick Feet. Enhanced hearing. Because Zigzagoon. Moves Used (In Order) None yet, but Finley, Zigzagoon, and Goonzazig each know all the moves in a Zigzagoon's natural moveset. History Finley was born and raised around Pokemon. While he lived with his human parents, Finley would more often be playing with the local Pokemon. He took a special interest in the Zigzagoon species. Since Finley loved playing with the wild (but mostly harmless) Zigzagoons so much, his parents decided to get three Zigzagoons as family pets, since they were so common and relatively inexpensive compared to other Pokemon pets. At first, there were no special names for the three Zigzagoons, but eventually Finley started calling one of them "Goonzazig", and that soon became the Pokemon's nickname. However, since only Finley could tell the two apart, his parents went and bought colored scarves to give the Pokemon to help differentiate them. Finley's parents felt bad about only nicknaming one of the three, and decided to give one of the remaining two unnamed Zigzagoons "Shahar". One day, while Finley was playing with Shahar near the forest, Shahar decided to dart off into it. Finley, naturally, gave chase, but all he found was a crystal in the shape of a heart. He brought it back to his parents, and his parents, who were learned in this sort of thing, figured out that Shahar had been sealed into the Burst Heart, for that's what it was. The two of them put the Burst Heart containing Shahar on top of the refrigerator until they could figure out a way to get Shahar out of it permanently, and then retired to bed. It had been a long day. Finley, however, snuck out of bed late at night with intent to find something out about Shahar. He reached up for the crystal, and managed to grab hold of it, but something happened and he accidentally bursted with the Zigzagoon residing inside. Startled and confused, Finley dropped the Burst Heart, shattering it, and leaving Finley eternally bursted with Shahar. The crash woke up Finley's parents, who ran downstairs to see what happened. Upon seeing a silhouetted figure looking like a sort of monster crying with the voice of a child, they threw it out, seeing it as a threat to Finley. In their defense, it was late, and they had just woken up. Finley stayed outside all night, and it wasn't until that morning that his parents realized what had happened. They apologized to their son, but in the end, they realized that Finley might have great potential as a Burst Warrior; he had bursted so young without any teaching, after all. So Finley's parents gave him Zigzagoon and Goonzazig to accompany him, and Finley was successfully enrolled in the Burst Academy. A year later, and Finley had already learned all the moves he could; they were rather basic, after all. He had even managed to get a fighting strategy, thanks to the help of several older students in the school. Naturally, the two Zigzagoon were exceptionally fit, and the three were inseparable. And while it may not seem like a wonderfully grand transition, this is where Finley's story in the Roleplay begins....... Relationships Had brief encounters with Chloe Wester and Kasai. Trivia Finley's name was gotten off a name generator. Not pertinent information. But it's trivia. Before the incident, Finley's hair was blonde, and his eyes were green. The Zigzagoons he keeps with him are from the same litter. Not that it matters. But they are. Due to Finley pretty much growing up in an environment with so many teenagers present, it's more than likely that he'll mature faster than most children, but looking back, realize that he's lost a lot of his childhood. The Zigzagoons will never evolve. The Zigzagoon that is eternally bursted with Finley was called Shahar, but has almost entirely become accustomed to mentally responding to the name Finley.Category:ReBurst Characters